It is known that vehicles have electrical battery devices for making available a solely electric drive for the vehicle. A decisive disadvantage of the known solutions is that the power output of an electrical battery device usually brings about heating of this electrical battery device. However, heating can extend into temperature ranges which would reduce the power output or result in damage to the battery device. Accordingly, such electrical battery devices usually have protection mechanisms in order to reduce the power output in the case of an excessively hot battery device, in order to avoid such damage.
The disadvantage described above leads, in particular in the case of racing vehicles in the form of electrically driven vehicles on racing circuits, to a situation in which the optimal power yield from the point of view of the electrical battery device cannot be achieved over the entire route profile of such a circular route. Instead, this leads to a situation in which, in particular at the start of a racing circuit which is embodied as a circular route, the driver of the electrically driven vehicle requests an excessively large power consumption with the result that in the further course of the route profile of the circular route the full power is no longer available so that when all the individual sections of the route profile are added the entire power output is reduced significantly. This becomes perceptible, in particular, in an increased circuit time for the circular route for the electrically driven vehicle.